Cupid
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Oneshot. Todd/Kurt slash. Kurt feels that Valentine's Day is missing something when he realizes his feelings for the makeshift cupid of Bayville Public, Todd. Perhaps Kurt's Valentine's Day won't be so empty after all.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their creators (whose names I do _not_ know).

This is the first of three V-Day special oneshots chosen by the fifteen people who bothered to vote. Congrats. Hope you all like it.

Also, I haven't the slightest when this takes place in the actual timeline. . .

Side note: I published a book called Into the Dark. My pen name is Sarah Christine and it's available on lulu dot com (won't let me type it any other way without disappearing. . .) . It's about government conspiracies and the lives that are ruined when caught in the middle. It's nitty gritty and I love it. If you're interested, go to lulu and type Sarah Christine into the search engine and put the category to Books. It should be the first book that comes up.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan.

* * *

The entire school looked like a preteen's bedroom trapped between the boy crazy phase of female adolescence and the unicorn daze of girlish childhood. Pink ribbons were stapled to the walls with silver clasps, hearts plastered 'artfully' on every locker. The colors pink, red, white, and the occasional purple made the formerly dreary place a nightmare for any male trudging through the halls in a desperate attempt not to go blind for all the brightness. Shrill giggles burst out at crowded lockers where the girls were fawning over a cheap card and overpriced candy. Moans and groans littered the male lockers, most of whom cringed at the sudden explosion of chuckles near them.

Such was Bayville Public when Kurt appeared in the middle of the hallway near where his close friend Evan was slamming his locker shut. Nearby, Kitty and Jean pointed at various phrases in a poem on a letter they could only assume Scott had prepared for her. Both had an abnormal amount of red or pink gracing their outfits in the form of hair ties and jewelry. The elf arched an eyebrow as the other jerked his attention back to himself.

" Can you believe that, man? Scott just went and wrote her a sappy poem," Evan growled with more venom then was probably necessary. Kurt shrugged in answer, " Ah, c'mon, dude. None of us were supposed to be lovey-dovey this year. I thought we grew out of that,"

" I am sure Scott vas thinking about gettin' laid instead of romance, mine friend," he assured him as he unlocked his own locker. A couple of heart shaped letters fell to the ground. Evan fumed at them, " Vhat?! It's not like I put them there!"

" This bites! I'm gonna be the only X-man without a valentine!" he moaned, rubbing his hand over his slightly blushing face. Kurt snickered at his expense as he gathered up the gifts he'd received from admirers. Of course, he did his best to hide their gushy insides from his obviously depressed pal, but it was no use. Evan stared at them, the tips of his spikes poking through, " Couldn't you give me a couple? So Kitty and them don't tease me too bad?"

" Aw, I vould, Evan, but they all say mine name. Vhat can I say? Chicks dig the fuzzy one," he laughed, shaking his hips playfully. The other rolled his eyes, turning as one of the bathroom doors swung open, " At least vou won't be alone, Evan. The Brotherhood von't be gettin' many valentines either,"

" Gee, thanks, Kurt,"

As he muttered this, their rivals all started looking around at the foreign colors that suddenly surrounded them. Judging from their annoyed or vile expressions, they still hadn't gotten their hands on a calendar and hadn't known it was the day of love. Still, they started to laugh and point at the lovesick females and the semi proud boyfriends whose presents managed to deliver a kiss. Glares were exchanged, then they just headed off, searching for a victim or a new hide out before the bell rang. Pietro had his headphones on, sucking on a lollipop as Fred visually mugged anyone who dared to get close. Lance tossed a small package in his hand, one with a bow on it, that lent a hand to, at the very least, him remembering his girl on this special day. Todd, though, merely yawned into the back of his hand as he shuffled along with his crew. They stopped at Kitty and Lance pushed his hand into her locker, preventing her from moving. She instantly got flustered and Evan bolted over to her defense.

" Hey, there, Kitty. Happy Valentine's Day," Lance cooed out in a sugary sweet voice. She spat out a greeting that was practically inaudible, " Here. I got you a lil somethin' nice,"

" She doesn't want your present, Avalanche!" Evan cut in, pushing the Brethren back a bit. The two gave each other hard stares, just long enough for Kitty to take the box from his hands, " Hey, wait, Kitty! I'm tryin' to protect you! Dude, not cool,"

" Oh, you lose again, Daniels. Big surprise," Pietro sneered, removing his headphones in order to cut down his enemy. Before Spyke could snap anything back, though, Jean interjected.

" Hey, you guys. I thought you might like these," she smiled that kind smile she was so well known for as she handed out paper hearts to the Brotherhood boys. Each one said something silly like 'Be mine' and the like, " Happy Valentine's Day, guys,"

" Gee, thanks, Jean. Means so much," Pietro teased, folding his up into a paper plane. He tossed it in the air so that it did three loops before landing at Rogue's feet, " Hey, you can have that!"

" Ah'd rather not,"

" Oh, c'mon, you guys. Get in the spirit," Kitty whined while opening up her tiny present with great gusto. Deep within there was a small golden chain with a heart attached to it, " Aw, Lance, it's adorable. Is it a bracelet?"

" Yeah. Beats the hell outta a card, don't it?" Lance said as he fastened it around her wrist. The boys all laughed in the direction of Scott's heartfelt poem. Jean, as always, was immune to their so called charm and allowed them the pleasure of watching her walk away. Kurt was handed a valentine before the redhead vanished around the corner.

" You're so childish, Lance!" Kitty snapped, jerking her wrist out of his grip. He gawked at her as she phased through him and marched off. Beside him, Evan smugly smiled before he slipped around Pietro.

" Let's go, Kurt. We've got bio in a minute," he motioned for the elf to follow him. Kurt looked down at the cards in his hand, then vanished. He appeared next to Evan and allowed himself to be steered away from the snickering and furious Brethren. They were not followed, " Man, can you believe those guys? They make a mockery of what this holiday is about,"

" Vhat _is_ it about?" he shyly mumbled, pushing the hearts deep within his bag. The city slicker didn't bother to respond. He was already lost in a rant about the Brotherhood and their ways. He didn't even hear the question. Casting a glance back, Kurt saw Pietro and Fred snatching cards from random students. Lance was in a screaming match with Kitty's locker, his fist knuckle deep within it.

Todd, though, stood away from them, staring down at the small pink card that read 'Be Mine' in bubble letters.

That was the last thing Kurt saw before he was jerked into the biology classroom at the end of the hallway. Then the door was shut and the pink of Valentine's Day was gone, masked by charts and experiments and textbooks creaking open. The realm of giggling girls and pathetic gifts and the frantic destruction of the bad boys vanished much like he did. He was left staring blankly at the board as his classmates secretly passed around free candy or gossiped about future dates to take place in fancy diners.

* * *

By lunch time, Kurt could strongly say that he felt as though he was missing something incredibly important about this holiday. Evan said he was just new to it all, seeing how he'd been home schooled all his life up until now. Yet, that didn't come close to filling the gap he felt. Around him, he was surrounded by otherwise intelligent people passing out cards and candy. Everything seemed so forced and fake. The guys shelled out bucks for candy, roses, and presents while the girls squealed and handed back cards and kisses. The prettiest girls and the sexiest boys had the most of everything, whereas the loners had nothing. The whole school smelled like chocolate and was plastered with punch drunk love. Still, he felt he was missing the point. He had been under the impression that this was merely a time for couples to express their love in traditional manners. Everyone, however, was acting as though this was some hidden form of talent contest. Should your Valentine's Day be crammed full of presents and love, then you won a blue ribbon. Should it not, then you were a loser in more ways then one. Somehow, he failed to see the 'love' in that.

Perhaps that's why Kurt found himself wandering the practically empty halls of the school while the majority of the student body was at lunch. During his wanderings, he stumbled upon several hearts spray painted black. Looking around, he saw that there were words among the broken hearts. Things like 'Blow me' and 'Luv Sux' covered entire locker sections, whole walls in many cases. He didn't have to look twice to know the Brotherhood was involved. For a moment, he thought about finding Scott and getting him to handle it. Instead, he just continued to follow the trail of impassioned hatred.

Standing at the end of the destruction was Todd. He had black paint on his jeans and a pen in one of his hands. Slung over one shoulder was a bag that was stuffed full of pink hearts and ribbon and the like. He wrote something on one of the hearts and stuffed it into a locker. He was completely oblivious to his audience as he scribbled something onto another one. This one, he pushed into what was Rogue's locker. As he turned to go over to another locker, though, his gold eyes widened and the pen clattered to the ground. Kurt narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Uh. . . this ain't what it looks like, Elf Boi, I swear," Todd protested, holding up his hands in defense. The other rolled his eyes in boredom, " Now, I'idn't do any of this! The others did! I ain't! I swear! It weren't me!"

" Vhy do I find that hard to believe?"

" Look! I ain't do anythin'! Now, git outta my way! I got things ta do, if ya don't mind!" he snarled, shoving past Kurt and marching over to Jean's locker. Kurt, however, grabbed his wrist and squeezed the soft skin over the cuff, " What the hell?! Who said ja could touch me?!"

" Trust me, I don't vanna, but I'm not letting you spread any more hate mail, Tolansky, just because you can't get a date," Kurt pulled back as he hissed this, preventing the toad from moving another inch. The bag slipped from his shoulder and clattered to the floor. Papers and hearts scattered all over their feet as the elf cringed. Two gold eyes suddenly changed to red and Todd ripped away from him, " Vhat! I didn't do it on purpose!"

" Yeah, well, whateva. I got valentines ta hand out, sos chu can just poof on away ta ya friends an' leave me the hell alone!" he barked, dropping down and gathering up the fallen papers. Kurt didn't leave. He picked up a couple of the hearts and took a look at them. They were similar to the ones Jean had been passing out, only none of them were addressed or signed, " Gimme that!"

" Vait, Toad," Kurt disappeared so that Todd snatched at air. He glowered at the elf when he reappeared on his other side, " Vhat are these?"

" Valentines!"

" Vell, yeah. Vhy do you have so many?"

" Ya don't hafta be an jerk 'bout it, Elf Boi. I already _know_ I don't get any cards, okay?" Todd muttered as he took out one of them, " They ain't for me. They from me. I already told ya. I'ma handin' them out,"

As Kurt stared in what could be described as shock, his rival fumbled around for another pen. Then he carefully wrote 'Happy V-Day' on the bottom of a silly little card. He pushed it into Jean's locker without adding his name or hers. As soon as it was gone, though, he took out another one and wrote the very same message. This one was pushed into a locker that Kurt didn't recognize. When he questioned about the owner, the Brethren just shrugged and repeated the process with the locker next to it. The elf was silent as he delivered a few more random valentines. Finally realizing that the toad had no idea who he was even giving them to, though, he was prompted to speak.

" You're just giving them avay?" he asked, unable to get the confusion out of his voice. He was given a strange sort of look that he couldn't put his finger on. Another card was pushed through the slits in a grey locker before an answer was given.

" Yea', basically,"

" Vhy?"

" 'Cause I don't think iz right fer someone not ta get one," Todd mumbled under his breath as he wrote his customary statement on a heart. The locker he shoved it into belonged to Duncan Matthew's closest pal. Kurt could only stare as the red thing disappeared, " I think everyone should git at leas' one,"

" So. . ."

" Sos I go 'round on Valentine's Day an' randomly put a card in every locka on campus. Then we all git one an' no one feels bad," he shrugged once more as though that was the only response that was needed, " I do it every year,"

" I. . . vouldn't have pegged you for a touchy-feely guy," Kurt kidded, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to. Todd's expression was unreadable as he blinked in his direction. Then he broke into a wide smile and pretended to tilt a top hat at the elf.

" Jus' call me Cupid, Kurt," he teased, bowing low as only he could. Kurt gave a short laugh, finding himself amused despite his loathing of this particular mutant. Todd, on the other hand, didn't seem aware of their connections. Rather, he just pushed another card through another slot. There was a small smile lingering on his lips.

" Do you want I should help?"

A pause settled in the air when their eyes met. The X-Men was surprised he'd even bothered to ask, seeing how he avoided the thief at all costs. That appeared to be the thinking behind the pale gold eyes that peered up at him suspiciously. A second passed in which they stared down the other. The next, there was a flicker of movement and Kurt realized Todd had nodded. Smiling then, he took some of them and began to assist in dropping the hearts and cards into whatever locker he was currently next to. Beside him, the toad did the same. There was something hauntingly pleasing about this seemingly innocent gesture. He couldn't figure out what the sensation was, but he just grinned and took it as he handed out the cards to people he didn't know, and probably never would.

Within a few minutes, the two were standing at the end of the back hallway near the door that lead to the boiler room. The very last locker, which belonged to someone they didn't know, was fed it's heart by Todd. There were some spares left in the sagging bag, but for the most part, they rested in lockers around the entire school. Kurt was smiling, completely beside himself with pleasure and pride. The other just yawned into his fist and tossed his bag over both shoulders. He leaned one of those shoulders against the cold metal and turned his bored face to the other's smiling one.

" Thanks, man," Todd said, running his webbed fingers over his tan hair. Kurt just waved off the notion, his tail slightly unwrapping from his waist, " Uh. . . well. . . I guess I gotta be goin'. Don't chu? Ain't chu gonna be missed by the X-Geeks?"

" Don't call us that. Ve're not geeks," he side stepped the question of leaving, if only because he didn't feel like admitting he didn't want to go back. There was a roll of gold and then the toad was walking past him, " Vait! Vhere are you going?"

" Does it matter? It ain't like we friends," Todd called over his shoulder as he gave half a wave, " Happy Valentine's Day, Nightcreeper. See you 'round,"

With that, and not another word, the Brethren trooped off down the dim hallway. His body twisted with each step, his bag bouncing from the slight hop he naturally retained to his step. For the first time in his life, Kurt found himself watching as someone walked away. His eyes took in the way those jeans adjusted around those curves, the crunch of those sneakers on the discarded papers, even the way his hair moved as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn't notice right away. He just stared and shuddered the second Todd ducked around a corner and the profile of his slender, but well formed frame was revealed. The arch to his ass was impeccable.

The very thought brought a rush of red soaring up to Kurt's cheeks. His knees shook, his heart thumped frantically, and his head was a mess of thoughts he wasn't sure he should be having. Swallowing, he turned to look at something other then the path the boy had taken. His eyes found a locker. That jolted his new memories of their first moments as 'friends' to life. The blush increased that much more. His heart jumped into his throat as he pushed his back into the metal behind him. Slowly, he sank to the ground as he desperately tried to push that lingering thought from his head.

* * *

Trying to force away the truth, though, proved useless. During the rest of his classes, Kurt had been consumed by the notion that he had a crush on the toad of the Brotherhood. Actually, as he found himself thinking in his last class, he had probably always had one. He had always been fixated on Todd from the moment he met him. He had never truly needed a reason to jump on him. He just would. Yet, hadn't he also swallowed his pride and agreed to help the double crossing mutant at the drop of a hat? He had. Despite his so called ill will towards the boy, he had come to his aid and even defended him against Wanda. There had been no reason for him to do either. Seeing those sad eyes, though, had melted him like butter. That was not the same reaction any of the other rivals had ever had for one another.

Shaking his head, Kurt attempted to focus on Amanda. He couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy her company. However, he could only sigh. Today was Valentine's Day and what had he done? He had e-mailed the girl a card and that was all. He had spent all of lunch in the halls with Todd, grinning and joking about stupid things as he handed out valentines. If he was truly in love with her, he probably would've gone all out like the other boys had. He couldn't lie to himself and say he loved her. He had only stuck with her because she accepted his mutant self as much as his human image. She was a phony girlfriend he used as a shield. By consuming himself in a female and convincing himself that his powerful feelings for Todd had been hatred, he had completely ignored the simple fact that he did have feelings for the toad.

Now, though, he found he couldn't ignore them. Well, he always could. Kurt could leave that classroom, go find Amanda, and give her a kiss. However, he knew that when he walked past Todd, he would blush and he wouldn't be able to lie. He'd rather come clean himself then be exposed by some laughing Pietro who happened to catch sight of the red tinge.

Thus, when the bell rang, he vanished instead of heading out with Evan. He appeared in the hallway near Todd's damaged locker. There was a cuss word scratched out with a key and several peace signs draw in various colors all over it. The words 'Toad Tolansky' were scrawled on the top, along with other declarations of ownerships. The lock was customized with a green frog sticker, matching the others pressed onto the metal. Kurt found himself staring at this defamed piece of property more then searching for the boy who had done it. He admired the frogs with a small smile. Then there was a webbed hand on the locker, cuts on the knuckles from a fight. He saw the cuff glinting in the light, leading to pale skin and multicolored shirts. His eyes then were faced with gold and a yellow smile that just screamed a level of arrogance he couldn't even begin to imagine.

" Well, hey there, Elf Boi. What brings ya ta the dark side?" Todd greeted him with that slang voice dripping in sarcasm. Just beyond him, the rest of the Brotherhood boys grinned and leered down at him. Kurt swallowed and gave a hearty laugh at the joke he knew he wasn't supposed to laugh at.

" Hey, Toad,"

" Yo, you want somethin'?"

" No. . ." he said, observing the way his fingers tapped on his many stickers, " I was just. . . looking at the frogs. Very. . . cute,"

" Well, thank you. Would ya like one?" Todd gave him a cutesy smile that didn't work with his dirty clothes. The boys roared with laughter, pointing at the two of them as if this was some sort of inside joke. Kurt shrugged, unsure of what trap he had set himself up for. The lock was spun and then the door opened. The boy fished around inside, before pulling out a sheet of jumping frog stickers. He removed one and stuck it to the elf's forehead, " There ya go, Elf Boi. Now you my property,"

" Um. . . thanks. . ." he muttered, rubbing where it tugged on his fur. The locker shut and Todd pushed his hands into his pockets, " Can I talk to you? In private?"

" Ah, how cute!" Pietro squealed, elbowing Fred in the gut. The larger boy didn't appear to notice, " Are you two gonna go make out?"

" Shove off, Quicksilva," Todd snapped, flipping him the bird, " Sure, Elf Boi. The bathrooms right ova here. I be back, guys,"

" Whatever. I'm not waiting for your ass. Let's go. I gotta see Kit before she leaves with those losers," Lance ordered, shoving Pietro forward. The others disappeared at that, Lance leading the way down the hall to his woman. Their loud laughter rang out long after they had vanished from sight. As they went, Todd headed to the bathroom the Brotherhood often smoked in during class. Although Kurt wasn't so sure he wanted to follow, he did.

The bathroom was deserted and smelled strongly like cigarettes and potato chips. Spray paint lined the walls, mostly stating that this room belonged to the Brotherhood and the like. One of the stalls had it's door torn off, but said door was nowhere to be seen. A sink was cracked and dripped water on the floor in an ever growing puddle. Other then that, the place appeared to just be an everyday abandoned boys bathroom. In here, Todd pulled himself up onto one of the sinks, so that his feet hung a couple inches off the ground. His eyes looked at Kurt from the side, peering up through his long bangs. A smile flashed over his pale cheeks, the sort that was sudden and unexplainable. Kurt's heart skipped several beats as he hung back. He was in foreign territory, but this was the lair of the mutant in front of him. For once, he was on uneven footing. That made the elf somewhat uneasy.

" So, what's up, Elf Boi?" Todd asked as he kicked his feet back and forth. His voice broke the silence between the two of them. Kurt, however, wasn't ready. He shook and nearly vanished without a word. Something about the way those gold orbs eased from his feet to his face, though, stopped him in his tracks.

" Um. . . vould. . . you. . . be my valentine?"

Honestly, Kurt couldn't even begin to imagine why he had said it like that. There were a million better ways to express his feelings for this boy. Yet, that was the only thing he could manage to squeeze out of his overly dry and tight throat. He blamed it on the influences of the day and just waited in utter embarrassment for whatever reaction he was going to receive. At first, Todd seemed to be confused on what he was asking. Then his brow furrowed in a different form of bewilderment, probably at the elf's sudden change of sexuality. Lastly, an eyebrow arched and the toad gave him a tilt of the head.

" Yer valentine? As in. . . chu like like me?" he clarified, pointing at himself. There was a shrug and nod on the other's part, but no other words could escape, " I woulda thought you'd be gay fer Evan or somethin'. Not me,"

" Look, Toad, I don't have any other answer. I don't know myself. Don't people say this sorta thing just happens?" he finally got himself to say. Todd blankly stared in that way he had. There was a hard thump within Kurt, but he wasn't sure where it was located, " So. . . vill you?"

He had expected a long pause in which the toad questioned his sexuality and whether he was willing to be with an X-Man anyways. There wasn't. As he always did, Todd surprised him. He nodded as he slipped his slender body off the sink. He dropped to the ground, straightened out his shirt, and sauntered on over. He pushed his hip deep within Kurt's thigh and smoothed his fingers up the taller boy's shirt. The touch was soft, gentle, but animalistic in manner. The second their skin connected at Kurt's throat, a charge of electricity shot through them much like when they were wrestling. This time, though, Kurt didn't try to cover up what it was. He fully embraced it.

Lust.

Kurt's hands grabbed Todd's shoulders as he pressed their lips together with a sort of force he had never before exerted on another human being or mutant. The toad's lips were smooth as silk. There was no struggle. There was no hesitation. Obviously, Todd was quite aware of his own urges and feelings. He had probably never masked his emotions. He was, after all, an animal mutant. He was more in tune with them. Thus, when Kurt kissed him, he just opened up his mouth and drank him down. The elf tasted the strangely familiar taste of swamp coated in cigarettes and lime gum. The taste was bitter, but wonderful. His grip tightened as he pushed his body closer. He felt those shapely legs slipping through his own as a hand crept up his backside. The other twisted around his shirt, jerking him down and deeper into this embrace. His tongue danced along that mouth as the toad's tongue encircled his own. Somehow, he was vaguely aware that they were moving backwards. Toad's back pushed into a stall before Kurt reached back and unlocked the door.

The space was small, confined, but it didn't matter. Kurt jerked the door shut and locked it with a clank. Todd grabbed his hand back and intertwined their fingers. Their mouths never broke away as their heads adjusted positions. Heat was pulsing into the air like an earthquake that threatened to tear down their protective walls. As soon as Kurt's free hand ran over that waist and hip, there was a shattering crack deep within. His walls slammed into the ground. His fingers gripped the plump ass of his new boyfriend as he breathed life into the other. One of those legs was hiked up and his heel crashed into the wall behind Kurt. The sound echoed in their world, but never shook them. The elf's three fingers traced the lines and muscles of that leg. Todd just eased his hand up the shirt of the other. His webbed hands played in the hot fur, dipping down and rising up as if he couldn't decide which direction to take this.

The decision was made for him. Kurt drew back just long enough to look down and locate that teasing hand. He grabbed it as his mouth was pulled back to the mouth that hungered for it. Using his own strength, he pushed Todd's hand over his hardening cock. He need not force the hand to stay. He felt a grin on the mouth he couldn't begin to stop exploring. Feeling along the hem of his jeans, the toad then unfastened the elf's button. Kurt's heart began to slow down as he felt his pants being eased down. Todd moved his head, his eyes watching as he undressed the other with physical permission. Kurt's lips slammed into his throat, tilting his head back some. He ran his tongue over that wet skin and relished the taste of salt.

Two fingers ran along Kurt's cock then as his jeans slipped to his knees. He was suddenly rock hard and gasping into the shoulder of that shivering body in his arms. A chuckle fell over his head. Sneering back at him, Kurt jerked Todd's jeans open and unhooked his belt with quick motions. Those fingers moved over his shaft. A groan rang out, dripping with the pleasure that was pushing into the back of Kurt's skull. He pulled the toad's jeans down, tugging them along those curved legs. His shaft was gripped. Stars exploded into his vision as he felt pressure building up. There was a mutter of something, but what it was and who said it was a mystery to the panting elf.

Todd spit into his free hand. The green liquid spilled over his fingers and splattered on the ground. Kurt grinned as he traced his fingers over the bare hip. His boyfriend grabbed the base of his cock with both hands and pulled his slick hands up in one quick motion. The air around them was broken by the muffled scream of Kurt, who found his mouth biting down on Todd's shoulder. His body quivered at that touch, at that sensation, in ways he had never experienced. He had no time to react really. The previews were over, he found himself thinking as he gripped the free leg of his toad. He hiked it up and heard it slam into the stall wall behind his back. Todd's webbed hands splayed on the wall his back was pressed in, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his hazy gold eyes stared into Kurt's false black ones. The elf kept his hands on the swell of those hips that held his lover off the ground.

The scream the pounded off the walls was gorgeous and slang. Kurt's face burned as he pushed himself into Todd for the first time. The penetration was slow, deliberately so, in order to feel that tight ass. The feeling sent Kurt into a blurred sense of reality, his heart ceasing to be altogether as he felt that body convulsing. His world then was consumed in the sound of gasping breaths and shrieks that were shrill and muffled at the same time. He pulled himself out as much as he dared before shoving himself back in. The motion was instantaneous. Kurt moved his hips back before shoving them forward, plunging himself deeper and deeper into his howling lover.

Hands jumped from the wall and grasped his hair as he pressed his cheek into his arm. Panting echoed through the shrieks, sweat dripping onto the floor. Red hot passion slipped over Kurt's body in waves that rocked him down to his toes. His knees shook, his toes curled, and he couldn't think. The form before his eyes twisted and shook, chest dropping and rising at a near inhuman rate. Gold eyes rolled back into Todd's skull, his pale cheeks flushed blood red. The pumping grew steadily faster, as the pressure was building far too rapidly.

There was a scream of his name and he knew he had struck that spot. A flush was rising all over the slick body clinging to his hair with desperation. He had never seen such beauty then in that face at that moment as he pushed himself forward in a rush. His head connected with that frantically falling chest and he heard that heartbeat racing for dear life. His cock was pushed deeper still as two arms wrapped around his head. Webbed fingers tightened on his hair, his very being. Pants and gasps poured into the air as those legs trembled and shook in agony. Kurt's grip was on the verge of being painful. That's when the stars burst into his vision, this time taking everything with them.

The rush of ecstasy made him cry out as he felt his back bending. There was a burst above his head he recognized as a scream, then everything was a blank of physical knowledge. He slipped to his knees, dragging his lover down with him. When his vision returned, he was gasping into Todd's shoulder and he could feel his lover panting over him. His hands continued to clutch those hips, but the toad's laid on the ground beside them. Carefully, he eased himself out and just let that body rest in his lap. For a moment, they merely breathed. Then, slowly, Kurt raised his head up. He was staring into two elated gold orbs in a red face.

Gently, he pushed his shaking lips against the tender ones of his lover. He kissed Todd with gentle passion, his eyes closing to the embrace. His lover kissed back as Kurt moved his hands up and over the shirts stuck to the toad's flushed skin. He rested his hands on either side of the other's face, rubbing his thumbs over those full cheeks. He felt a smile and he returned the gesture. He slightly pulled away, leaving only an inch or so between their lips. His breath tumbled over the warm flesh of the boy gazing at him with newfound joy. Then there was a snicker and Todd poked the frog sticker still on Kurt's forehead.

" Got ya, Elf Boi," he teased with a laugh that sounded like magic in vocal form. Kurt blushed feverishly as he ran his hands over those arms until they were holding hands. The sensation of his fur against the webbed felt just right. Suddenly, there was nothing missing that day as Kurt looked deep into those sparkling gold eyes that mocked him in many ways.

" Well, didn't you say you vere Cupid?"

All he got in response was a smirk. Then Todd pushed himself forward and kissed him again. Kurt didn't fight. He pressed his lips against his and opened his mouth to let that tongue inside. They embraced again as time ticked on outside their world, where so many others were lost in the colors and gifts of the holiday, wondering where the love was.

* * *

So, that was a million times longer then I expected. . . that was my first bathroom sex scene. Awesome. It was also the first time the couple was wearing clothes. . . cool. Glad it was my original first couple that got to pop those cherries.

Happy Valentine's Day. I hate this holiday. . .

That's all.


End file.
